Dogcraft
Dogcraft '''is a modded single-player Minecraft series. The first episode premiered on March 8th, 2014. Dogcraft is notable for being the longest-running series on Stacy's channel, episode-wise, and is also the most-viewed series on her channel, with the first episode having over a million views. On June 17th, 2017, Dogcraft went on a hiatus. While some episodes were still released very infrequently, the series finally went off its hiatus and returned with epawsode 299 on January 20th, 2018. The latest episode was uploaded on Dec 14, 2019 and was named "Up on the Wooftop" Overview Stacy adopts and rescues many different breeds of dogs and create many dog-themed builds. She even owns three dogs and two cats. Some of the dog-themed builds she has created include: Damien's Silo, Basil's Barkery, Addison's Academy, Dr. Nineheeler's Vet, a Puppy "Pawnd", Pumpkin's Patch, and Alpine's Slide. Stacy's Home '''Stacy's Home in Dogcraft is her base of operation, where she displays the fan art and keeps Page, Molly, Polly, and Milquetoast. The house is mainly built from Birch wood to represent a Dalmatian's black and white fur, the bottom floor is Japanese maple wood which was one of the first trees she saw and loved in Dogcraft. The house has three floors, the bottom is where Stacy has a dining table and art gallery (to display fan art), the second floor has Stacy's storage room and kitchen. The third floor used to contain the 101 Dalmatians and is now her bedroom, and the roof has a garden with telescope. The house also has a basement containing storage chests, Beds for Stacy's dogs and a path leading to the dog shelter. Wolf Castle, Kitty Caverns, Felicity's old bedroom and the Puppy Playroom are in the basement as well. Stacy's Wolves Stacy's Wolves consist of Basil, Wink, Tucker, Addison, Everest and Noah. Each of them have learned specific tricks from the Doggy Talents mod, and usually Stacy chooses one of them to accompany her in the episode. They have a bedroom in the basement of Stacy's home and have assisted Stacy in many journeys and builds. Each wolf has a special talent and/or a thing. Noah is the fisher dog and he loves the water and is the best swimmer, Addison is the smartest wolf who usually helps Stacy think up plans, Everest is one of the bravest dogs, along with Wink who is the goofiest and not much of a help, and Basil is the fastest. Basil is known to be the best wolf when it comes to sports, she is the fastest out of all of the wolves and has proven that she is one of the best fighters, one of the bravest and the sportiest in the pack. Tucker is the kind wolf and he's the sweetest out of all of them, he loves animals and doesn't really like killing things except mobs. Stacy also has two other wolves, Droplet and Splat, who are regular Minecraft wolves. Stacy has said that she'll keep them as regular wolves in case she wants to breed any more. Dropet and Splat where both born on the same day Stacy and her wolves played in her newly built splashpad. They are now owned by the Dog Guard. Squickens Main Article: The Squickens Stacy has had several Squickens raised at her home including Lizzie (named after LDShadowLady), Harry Potter and Dandy Pandy. They come from the Baby Animals mod, and are a mix of chickens and squid who drop ink sacks instead of eggs. Feline Family The Feline Family consists of Stampy (named after Stampy), Dog the cat, Milquetoast, Oliver (Named after Oliver and Co.) and Milly (named after a million subs on her gaming channel). Dog the Cat beame convinced that the creepers were good and that Stacy was the villain, he assisted them in creating weapons and created a Creeper army awaiting Stacy (while she was moving in real life). Dog the Cat has since had a full recovery and is now living in Tomcat Towers (along with Stampy) while Milquetoast lives in Stacy's home.Before the second creeper war, she found a black cat, coming home from the beach hut,and named it Ninja. When the Second Creeper War came along Stacy had a plan to create a cat army so she could save her wolves. So she got Cuddles, Tux, and Ragnar to add to the kitty cat army. She also had Misletoe, Noel the Enderelf's cat to take part in the fight. Later during the creeper war, Ninja betrayed Stacy and the other cats in the battle, revealing that he was a commander of the creepers. The Quonset and Damian's Silo Main Article: The Quonset Maintaining a moderately large farm is mandatory for survival in any given world. Originally, Stacy kept all of her animals corralled in pens next to the Bark, and her farm supplies on an island, but as Stacy's livestock grew in size, and the island became difficult to maintain every other episode, she decided to build something to fix this issue. Stacy's grandparents currently reside on a former dairy farm in Idaho, previously home to up to 300 cows, and Stacy visited often. During these visits, her grandfather often took her on a tour of the facilities, which involved a massive Quonset used to store the cows in at night. Inspired by this childhood memory, Stacy decided to build her own in Dogcraft. Hundreds of blocks in width and length, it is Stacy's largest build in Dogcraft to date, surpassing both the Bark and the Dog Hotel. Before it contained Chickens, Cows, Pigs (never too many), Sheep, Stacy's equine family, and a work area. Currently it stores large sized dogs. However, after the Quonset was finished, Stacy realized that she still needed something to store all of her farming crops and food in. Having renovated her pond into a Puppy Pawnd, she decided to make a slightly functional yellow fire hydrant grain silo that was named after (and now managed by) her yellow sheep Damian. Equine Family Cinnamon Toast, 'Joey and Molasses (who was later killed), Asparagus, Mesa, Chocolate Chip, Marrowlyn and Brownie Batter are Stacy's equine family consisting of a Horse, a Donkey, Mule, Zombie and Skeleton Horse. and After taming Joey and Cinnamon Toast, there was a terrible Creeper accident where they were both killed by the explosion. When Stacy returned home, she found both of them had been brought back to life by the Minecraft gods, and the two have happily lived in Stacy's Quonset since then. But then Stacy built 'Molasses' Mini Mesa' as a stable for horses. Today, Savannah the Cardigan Welsh Corgi guards the horses. Joey and Cinnamon Toast's child, Molasses was named because of her molasses like appearance, Joey was named after Stacy's real life friend, and Cinnamon Toast was also named because of her cinnamon-like body and toast-like back. During Stacy's April Fools prank, a Zombie Horse named "AsparaGus" temporarily lived with the family. Asparagus now lives with Stacy again because of the Dogcraft Wonderfulness. Mesa, Stacy's current mule, was bred in "Mesa and Savannah", Stacy never felt that Dogcraft was the same after Molasses's death, So that's why she's here today. Chocolate Chip was rescued in "Nightmare on the Mesa". Stacy fled into a pond after the Ender Dragon flew over. She turned and found Chocolate Chip attempting to swim out. Stacy grabbed a lead and pulled him out. Chocolate Chip couldn't jump up a block yet, so Stacy made stairs to assist him to where he lives today. Marrowlyn was Stacy's Skeleton Horse in One Life for months. Shortly before the Purge, Stacy set Marrowlyn free so she wouldn't die. She also was told the directions to Dogcraft. In epawsode 300, Stacy found she had made it safely to Dogcraft. Recently, Stacy has also bred a chocolate horse, who is named Brownie Batter.. Molasses (along with Wink) was chosen by Stacy to join her in the rescue expedition to find the 18 new breeds of dogs, primarily as portable storage and faster travelling. In Episode 148 "Almost Home" Molasses Died after Stacy accidentally hit her with her diamond pickaxe, causing all the new 15 tamed dogs to attack the helpless Mule. Felicity ''Main Article: Felicity 'Felicity w'as a Baby Zombie looked after by Stacy. She wore gold armor and was seen holding gunpowder in her right hand. Felicity was found by the Hound Hospital wanting to kill Dr. Nineheeler. Stacy named her Felicity and trapped her in a cupboard under the stairs of her home. Felicity had a glassed bedroom in Stacy's basement where Stacy would say hello to her. When Stacy returned from the expedition, Felicity was gone as well as her rabbits and flowers in the garden. In a later episode, when Stacy was removing a mountain, Felicity was found in the tunnels all grown up, and killed Stacy multiple times using Stacy's Diamond Sword "The Dog Defender". In the end Stacy managed to swap the Dog Defender back to her. However, Felicity's helmet broke causing her to burn to her death. Dr. Nineheeler Main Article: Dr. Nineheeler '''Dr. K Nineheeler is Stacy's vet and currently runs the 'Hound Hospital' where she works and lives. She has helped many of Stacy's pets recover from injury and sickness (who are usually better the following episode). Dr. Nineheeler is also responsible for curing Dog the Cat when he was brainwashed by the Creepers. During an April fools prank on her viewers, Stacy pretended Dr. Nineheeler was dead after treating a werewolf. Madeleine Main Article: Madeleine Madeleine is a French villager who is currently running 'Basil's Barkery' with a dog named 'Croissant and her brother Henri.'. Madeleine is usually seen as very grumpy, snarky and over the top in the series. During the Creeper War, Stacy took stacks of dog biscuits to level up her wolves (in combat). In the aftermath, Madeleine demanded a large sum of Gold as payment for the biscuits which Stacy couldn't afford. Things also escalated after Stacy introduced a dog named 'Charli' to her, and Charli bit her injuring Madeleine's hand. Stacy's wolves had a plan to go to the Nether to steal gold from the Pigmen to pay off the debt, Stacy traveled to the Nether to save them while discovering the Pigmen gold treasury. After escaping, Stacy found stacks of gold in the dog's packs which was then used to pay off Madeleine's bill. Madeline also claimed part of the land that Stacy built planed on using to create more builds. On the claimed land Madeline had built the pawsteria, and started her new business. Because of this Basil's Barkery had not been used in quite some time, and was covered in cobwebs before being used again in later epawsodes. Noah's "Bark" Main Article: The Dog Guard One of Stacy's main goals for Dogcraft is to find and rescue most (if not all) of the different dog breeds through the world. To achieve this goal, Stacy decided very early on in the series to build a shelter for all the dogs that she rescued. It is a massive oak-wood plank based structure with a roof that is furnished with a bath, work area, two floors of grass-filled stalls for rescued dogs, and a small living area in back. Since this was a very special building to Stacy, she named it for one of her wolves, Noah. A play on the biblical story of Noah's Ark, she named it Noah's "Bark." The Bark currently has many residents. The Dog Guard The Dog Guard is an Iron Golem who was made by Stacy to protect most of her Dogs, the Dog Guard was made after Stacy learned of Dog the Cat's plan to start a Creeper army to invade her house, making Stacy fear for her Dogs. The Dog Guard has been guarding Stacy's dogs ever since, though he is known to often slack off during his job, and prefers taking baths over anything else. Despite his fearsome appearance, he is actually quite soft inside, being seen holding flowers, playing with puppies, and holding his stuffed bear. He does a remarkably poor job of defending the dogs sometimes due to his slow-moving iron-based body build. In an episode called 'Not Cat Guard', he stepped over Milly multiple times near the bath of the Bark when Stacy was bathing her. The Cat Guard The Cat Guard was a Snow Golem Stacy built to protect her cats, but when it came to life; it immediately started to die. To this day no one knows why it died. Stacy built a grave for him in the graveyard. Story Arcs While Dogcraft is a survival series, it also features many aspects of roleplay series, and the series has included many story arcs. A Dalmatian Plantation Main Article: 101 Dalmatians One of Stacy's main goals of the series was to collect 101 Dalmatians. She achieved this by breeding Pongo & Perdita (almost) every episode and naming the puppies after viewers, friends and suggestions. The location of the plantation was previously on the third floor of her apartment but later Hill Hall appeared and that is where she keeps the dalmatians now. The Creeper War (Ep. 79-81) The Creeper War was an event which took place from episodes 79 to 81. While Stacy was away in a Winter Cabin for the month of December, one of Stacy's cats, ironically named 'Dog', had been drinking 'Creeper Milk' and was brainwashed, convinced he had been kidnapped by Stacy and that the Creepers were the good guys. Stacy found a hidden lair in Dog's pen where he kept his Journal, chest of 'Creeper Milk' and Map of Stacy's home. In episode 80, Stacy found a lever in the lair which led down to a chamber, leading Stacy to the Creeper's lair, this is where she found Dog above a group of Creepers. Stacy (while invisible) walked past Dog and went up a ladder into a forest, Stacy then found more ladders on a tree which led her to a Creeper fortress, where they had been watching over her home. The Creeper army gathered outside Stacy's home while Stacy was moving house in real life, Stacy then logged on to find the creeper army approaching. After some hiding, Stacy ran to the 'Barkery' to gather biscuits for her dogs to level up their combat. Then the battle began with Stacy riding into the Creepers and attacking, eventually all of the Creepers were killed and Dog the Cat was taken into care, where he recovered from the 'Creeper Milk'. The 2015 April Fools Prank The April Fools Prank was an event that ran from episodes 100 to 104. The prank began with Stacy showing off new mods she put into the game which featured Birds and Cockroaches, but Stacy didn't realize that scorpions had also been included. Stacy also noticed other Strange Mobs such as a Zombie horse called 'Asparagus', and a man wearing tattered clothing (a werewolf). Stacy took the man into Dr. Nineheeler's vet and then found snakes with the Dalmatians. At night time, Stacy found a white vest, meaning Dr. Nineheeler had been killed by the werewolf. Along with the werewolf and Scorpions, a monster with the ability to move blocks was attacking Stacy's wolves, Alligators were in the pond and a robot showed up. After a chaotic battle and some of the buildings damaged, Stacy revealed this to be an April Fools prank and that none of the mobs have done any actual damage to the Dogcraft World. Madeleine's Debt During the Creeper War, Stacy purchased a lot of biscuits from Madeleine. In the end Madeleine demanded that Stacy pay the price for the treats. Unfortunately, Stacy didn't have enough gold to pay her. Things got even worse after Charli bit Madeleine's hand, causing Madeleine to demand much more gold. Stacy began to panic. Unknown to Stacy, the wolves were devising a plan. When she discovered the wolves weren't in Wolf Castle, Stacy searched all over Dogcraft for them. When she came to Addison's Academy, she discovered their plan on the chalkboard- Madeleine needed 114 gold to play the bill, so they would go to the nether and kill Pigmen for the gold. Stacy was shocked. She rushed to the nether as quickly as possible. She followed a trail of biscuits to the Pigmen's fortress. There she found the wolves injured badly in cages. She then found the stunning Pigmen gold treasury-but the wolves already had plenty of gold. Stacy broke them out, but realized Addison was missing. Concluding that Addison was dead, Stacy angrily struck a Pigman. However, this was a huge mistake as the Pigmen charged at her. Stacy managed to travel back safely to Dogcraft and found Addison was ok. In the end, the wolves had enough gold to pay off Madeleine's bill. Madeleine is a liitle bit happier but still has a over-the-top personality. Dogcraft/Bookcraft Crossover After Stacy had reached her goal of 101 Dalmatians, Cruella de Vil built a Portal from books to travel from the Bookcraft world to Dogcraft. She then walked into Stacy's home and stole the Dalmatians. After Stacy found that the Dalmatians were gone, Stacy found that Dogear was in the Dogcraft world. Stacy then geared up and headed to the Nether where he found the book Portal. Stacy, now in Bookcraft traveled by minecart to find Cruella on the Server and were travelling to her home, 'Hill Hall' (after meeting with Pongo and Perdita). Stacy sneaked into the home and let some of the Dalmatians escape, as Stacy was about to kill Cruella, she turned around and poisoned Stacy. Cruella was killed after a fight with Stacy and then Stacy returned to Dogcraft with the Dalmatians. Hill Hall also came into Dogcraft and was magically transformed into a brand new home for the Dalmatians. This was while Stacy and the Walschaerts Build had 101 Dalmatians as their current book to build from. The Dog Rescuing Expedition The Dog Rescuing Expedition is a journey Stacy was on from episode 128 to episode 149 to find the 18 new Dog breeds added to the game. The only animals to accompany Stacy were her wolf, Wink, and her mule, Molasses. Stacy left her home on episode 128, predicting she would come back in about a month or so. Early on in the expedition, Stacy decided to set up a temporary base in a village chapel, eventually fencing in an area for her new dogs and creating a small stable area for Molasses out of the nearby blacksmith forge. As the expedition progressed, it was decided that Stacy would remain in the viliage until she rescued as many dogs as possible. After deciding this, Stacy settled in, creating a crafting/storage room on the second floor, and a bedroom (her sleeping bag) on the third floor of the chapel. Stacy's residence at the village caused more mobs to spawn, indirectly killing several villagers. As more and more episodes passed, Stacy began to realize how few villiagers there were left in the villigae. This prompted her to build a stone wall around the village, and create an Iron Golem known as 'The Dog Guard's Cousin.' Stacy also worked towards making the village neater by trimming the overgrown grass, and adding torches to brighten the area. The safer environment allowed the villagers to increase it's population. Before leaving with her dogs, Stacy built a small amusement building called 'Door World,' a place that not only increased the villiage capacity, but also gave the villagers somewhere to play by opening and closing doors. Feeling satisfied with her aid to the villiage, Stacy left the villiage for her home after collecting 14 dogs. On the way, Stacy found her first mesa biome in the world of Dogcraft. This caused her to celebrate by setting up a temporary base for her pack to rest in while she explored. After collecting stacks of clay and made a new hiking bag to carry it all, Stacy set off for home and rounded up all 14 dogs including Wink and Molasses. However in the process of leading all the dogs Stacy accidentally hit her with her diamond pickaxe, causing all the new 15 tamed dogs to attack the helpless Mule. Butch The Butcher Main Article: Butch Butch was a villager in Dogcraft who was originally a Zombie Villager named Gus, though Stacy healed him and reverted him back into a regular villager. Butch was first introduced (potentially) episode 162, and died in episode 183. As an ongoing storyline, Butch became the co owner of the 'Pet Supply', along with being Stacy's source of 'Butch's Canned Carrots', a seemingly revolutionary alternative to meat for Stacy's pets. During the 2015 Dog show however, a mortally wounded Sooezy dropped the canned carrots. A curious Stacy investigated the Pet supply, discovering a secret lair that revealed Butch's true intentions of fattening up Stacy's dogs to eat, and that the carrot food was primarily slaughtered Pigs. Following the outcry of Sooezy's death, numerous pigs travelled to the Dog Show, summoning Pigzilla with the intent of killing Butch. Pigzilla was catastrophic for Stacy and her dogs, destroying many of the builds. Pigzilla was revealed to be a dream of Stacy's, and that those events haven't taken place just yet. Due to the lack of alternatives, Stacy hit Butch, leading to the Wolves mauling him to death. Following the events involving Butch, Stacy has built a selection of Pen's for her farm animals, including a Pig sanctuary. Stacy never intends to kill another pig, and has switched to an alternative known as 'Polly's Pet Food', which can be obtained by killing Zombies. 2nd Rescue Expedition Following the creation of Stacy's Dog shelter, she set off with her six wolves and teleported to a singular sand island. The expedition began at the end of episode 215, and Stacy discovered multiple new dog breeds, including the Great Dane, Cardigan Welsh Corgi, Pomeranian and the Yorkshire Terrier. She also discovered a Bald Cypress village. She also build a ice tower to temperarily live in when she discovered the ice spikes. The expedition concluded in epawsode 223. However, the expedition didn't go as smooth as you think. In "Noah No!", Noah was nearly consumed by sharks, but Stacy nagged him just in time. In the Bald Cypress marsh, Stacy noticed Great Danes and decided to take two home. The first one was Noodle. Stacy tamed another Dane, Buttercup. Unfortunately, she had a really high energy level, and Stacy failed to control her. Stacy had no choice but to leave her behind. Surprisingly, Buttercup appeared in the Pet Shelter in epawsode 235. A Dogcraft Mini further expanded on this topic. The Second Creeper War Shortly after the Second Dog Rescue Expedition, Stacy set out on an adventure to build a beach cottage to spend the summer. She took all 6 wolves and her pets. She traveled through the Eucalyptus Forest until reaching the the beach, only to find Noah and Basil weren't with her. She thought they would return when they got hungry. After the disappearance, weird things began to happen at the beach. Every decocraft item was being turned into the Creeper plushie, which Stacy thought was rather odd. This continued happening. On the 4gh of July, Stacy was surprised with Creeper fireworks, annoying Stacy more. By the time she was ready to leave, Noah and Basil still were missing. Dogcraft Mods The included mods are: * Copious Dogs (Exclusive: 25+ Dog Breeds) * Doggy Talents * Baby Animals * Squickens Mod * Extra Biomes XL * RudoPlays Shaders * Rikmuld's Camping Mod * The School Mod (status unknown) * BakeryCraft (removed due to version update) * DecoCraft * ChristmasCraft (removed due to version update) * Animals + * Mo' Creatures (April Fools' prank, removed) * Pumpkin Carvier Mod (Temporary) * Bibliocraft Texture Pack Stacy uses a special custom texture pack in the series. This texture pack changes the rotten flesh texture and the raw fish to look like a can of dog food. Stacy has also incorporated the cat textures from Mark's Cat Textures to be included in this pack. Episodes For a list of Dogcraft episodes, click this page. Dogcraft Minis Every once in a while, Stacy uploads Dogcraft Minis, which are typically much shorter in their run-time than regular episodes.They do not count towards the numerical count of Dogcraft episodes. Dogcraft Origins Usually at random, special Dogcraft episodes are uploaded, each showcasing the origins of certain Dogcraft characters, such as Page & Molly, and the Wolf Pack. These are usually much longer than a tradional Dogcraft episode, and can be more than an hour long. Trivia *Unlike many of Stacy's other series, Dogcraft is much more like a television show, as it has characters, storylines, and even a title card in the beginning of every episode. *To date, Dogcraft is Stacy's most popular series, averaging 200,000 views a couple of days to a week after posting, and 350,000+ views two or more weeks after posting. *The first episode of dogcraft, "A Ruff Start", Is the top viewed video of Stacy's with over 1,500,000 views **However, it was recently beaten by the first episode of The Candy Isle. *In the arf gallery, Stacy shows all of the art that she has been sent. *Stacy had planned on adding a mod called the cookie mod which would add many cookie related items and mobs. *Stacy once stated that she wanted to add in a mod which would introduce butterflies in the game, it is possible that the mod she was talking about is Butterfly Mania, she later added in the Animal+ mod which adds in butterflies. *Although a texture pack, Stacy puts 'Mark's Cat Texture' in her mod list. *Stacy has 4 animals named after characters from the books of 'Harry Potter in the series ( Harry Potter, Luna, Sirius, and Dobby ) *She also 3 animals with names from the Disney film 'Oliver and Company' (Oliver, Georgette, and Tito) *Stacy often refers to Dogcraft episodes as "E'paw'sodes". *Stacy considers Dogcraft the hardest series on her channel to record.StacyPlays Q&A *Dogcraft originally was only released on Satudays, however, due to popular demand, Stacy began uploading the series on Wednesdays as well. This, however, is no longer the case, as after the 2017 Dogcraft Hiatus, Stacy decided that it was better for her to only release episodes of Dogcraft on Saturdays. *There have been many ships. References Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Ongoing series Category:Dogcraft Category:Dogcraft episodes